Debt of Depression
by CyanidicalCyan
Summary: A new pony arrives in Ponyville and after taking shelter, very rarely comes out. He seems to be running, hiding from something. His emotional instability makes him hard to talk to. His flank is blank and doesn't seem to care. Often missed, he wonders among the shadows... T for suggestive themes, nothing you don't hear in middle school. (First in Cyan Shards series) [Fixed]
1. Chapter 1

Down the street a pony was walking up. His eyes gleamed in the rising sun. The cool wind blew back his mane, blowing over his ears. A wave of dust picked up and carried it's self across the span of the land. Suddenly the pony was gone, disappeared with the dust. Pinkie rubbed her eyes.

"Wowie I must tired, for eencieweencie second there I thought I saw a new pony there." Another wave of dust picked up, and headed in the town. The wind died down.

"Ah oh well, might as well head home!" She said as she began hopping home. She stopped mid-bounce as she spotted the same pony. He was talking to a contractor somewhere a third into town.

"Wha-!?" her jaw dropped. The pony turned and saw an over-excited pink hurricane headed his way. He pulled on his hood and dashed into the alley only to find a fence.

"Heeeeelloooooo?" the pink blot of glee questioned. "Hmm... I really should get some sleep." She walked out of the alley. A blur jumped down from atop the roof. The cyan pony recovered and walked out making sure that no blob of happiness confronted him.

"Sorry 'bout tha' one there, she tends to be excited for guests." The contractor said in a tone of understanding.

"Yes, I see, I'll make sure to avoid that one." the cyan pony examined, the breeze blowing back his black mane.

"I was new here a couple months ago, that pony took so much effort into welcoming me. Man tha' nigh' was a sure party." the contractor said pulling up the 'FOR SALE' sign in front of the worn down tower.

"I'm not one for partying or socializing with those off lower study." He paused to sign the papers, "You sir have a fine day, and you do your job excellently." He started to walk off. The contractor turned.

"Thank you!" Cyan walked away, "Hmm I believe in order to get better at this teleporting business I should get a couple dozen books for the week to perfect the art." He'd always enjoyed talking to himself. He always knew what he meant even if he didn't.

After settling in the homage He'd purchased he decided it be time to go to the library. He put on his cloak and belt. On his belt were several point of curiosity, for instance his knives and antidotes. Medi-packs and other devices such as an enchanted tablet to the scientific hospital in Canterlot, a gift from his last friends, who have, moved on. This was kept in a pouch, to be used it required as drop of blood a tear and a hoof print from three different ponies. After his belt came his metacarpal guards and cannon guards (pony equivalents of shins), made of complete steel. Then his iron horseshoes went on last. After done getting decked out for whatever might be out there, being as paranoid as he was, he walked out the door only to see a pink smiling figure right in front of him. As his heart rate increased as he slammed the door and ran upstairs.

"I knew this is where you lived!" Pinkie shouted from down stairs. "Oh whoops, I'll be back! Wait right there! I have a picnic to attend!" Figuring this was a ploy, cyan pony decided it best to climb out the back window.

After closing it behind him he looked out at the view he had from the slim windowstill he was standing on. Over the vast hills he viewed he saw a checkered red blanket with 6 ponies having lunch. A picnic. The pink pony mentioned this. Then he saw her. Waving from the area at him. She shouted and pointed and the others took an interest in what their friend was pointing at. After they all made eye-contact he dove for the ground. Even he could hear the gasps and hollers about this 'suicide' attempt. He landed soft as ever and started for the library at a quick trot while the pink menace was having a picnic.


	2. Chapter 2

Every little noise he heard sent his heart racing. The cyan pony didn't want to run into that pink pony on the way to the library. He hoped with every piece of his essence that they hadn't actually thought he'd killed himself. That is way too much attention for himself.

After a paranoid walk across town he'd reached the library. There was a note on the door and it read "Gone for a picnic, back in 1 hour, Twilight Sparkle" He was confused. Picnic? He went pale, so pale he was almost flat-out white. He turned to run. And came face-to-face with a purple pony. Off to the side of this pony was a small dragon. The sudden encounter got him to jump plenty high, too bad a sign was in the way. After a nice dent was put in the back of his head he fell back to earth.

"Are you ok?" The voice echoed around his head as three purple ponies and dragons stood in front of him. He felt dragging on his back hoof, he couldn't move. It all faded black, the room was filled with books and the pony that stood in front of him.

A massive headache waited for him as he awoke. He almost threw up, after holding that down he observed a wooden room with books and a purple pony speaking towards him. That's normal, he thought, his brain working slower than usual. He couldn't do anything but after staring at her for 3 minutes he passed out.

An couple hours later he awoke with the same headache, but a worse urge to puke. Finding a bucket at the bedside he proceeded to vomit. He heard somepony walking up. He took a good look at his surroundings.

"Hello! Good your awake!" The purple pony said. After a second he processed what happened and jumped sideways out of the bed. Cyan pony crashed into a wall and getting knocked out again. The purple pony laid him on the bed. This time she was going to wait hours not to wait more, but to have a conversation. After restraining him she went downstairs to study.

"Why are you tying up that pony?" The dragon asked.

"I can't seem to talk to him because he's so afraid of talking. Now he cant run away from a talk." She explained.

After a couple more hours the moon arose and so did the cyan pony, only he couldn't. After struggling for a couple minutes he decided to give up. The purple mastermind walked up to greet him. And they said it was bad to be paranoid, he was literally strapped to a bed, it couldn't get much worse.

"Hello" the purple pony said again.

"What do you want!" The cyan pony asked.

"Well it is actually about what you want, see 10 or so hours ago you were at the front door then you went unconscious a number of times." she explained.

"Why am strapped to a bed then." The cyan pony exclaimed a bit angry at the situation.

"First off, call me Twilight, and second you are strapped to my bed because you were knocked out, then passed out, then knocked out again! It is pitchblack and I don't see you walking anytime soon."

"Oh yeah, Twilight, watch me!"

She flinched. She released the straps and he started to stand, then fell forward.

"Your in no shape to try anything." Twilight said as she helped him backup onto the bed into a sitting position. "You have to stay here to rest." She said.

"No no no no no, no way that's happening."

"Or we could take you to the hospital..." She stared at him.

"Heh, suddenly this sounds like a good idea, it will give me time to read."

"Yeah!" She exclaimed!

3 days later the cyan pony had avoided Twilight's questions on his name. In this time period he was extremely pale and quiet like he wasn't used to being around other ponies. One day however almost scared him into another blackout session. This particular day Twilight had invited her friends over to stay the night.

"We must be very quiet, there somepony upstairs trying to recover." Twilight said. Cyan pony could hear every word said, and facehooved when his presence was mentioned. He had NOT wanted to be noticed. Any minute now one of them would come and see who it was.

"Wow, Twilight, I wouldn't expected you to have found a coltfriend already. Were you in the middle of something?" Rarity remarked.

"Noooo that's not the circumstance!" He yelled from above.

"I told you to be quiet girls!" Twilight said in a whisper.

"Ooh we better check on him if we woke him, uh if that's ok with you Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah let's go! Wheeeee!" Pinkie said hopping up the stairs behind Fluttershy. Darn cyan pony thought to himself. Fluttershy, as soon as seeing him injured, ran to his side. Pinkie upon sight sucked in a huge gasp. After that she sprinted downstairs.

"Nononononono please no!" Cyan pony crawled out of bed towards a bookcase. "Please don't tell them where I am, help a pony out!" Cyan pony begged Fluttershy. She nodded and he hid behind one.

"I told you Dashie I'm not crazy! He's up there the cyan pony with a black mane!" Pinkie exclaimed as she dragged Dash upstairs.

"See Pinkie, no pony there." Rainbow dash said with a bored expression.

Applejack walked up to see. "Uh Twi' there is nopony here. You sure?"

"Fluttershy where is he!" Pinkie screamed.

"Darling relax, Fluttershy do you know?" Rarity asked. Cracking under the pressure Fluttershy closed her eyes and pointed to the bookshelf. 6 ponies crept around the corner and spotted him on the floor, in an awful lot of pain.

"Get up, what are doing" Rainbowdash commented.

"Rainbowdash, he can't walk..." Twilight explained.

"Then how in tarnation did 'e get back there?" Applejack questioned.

With one eye closed he replied, "I crawled, how else?"

"Girls, pick 'em up" Twilight commanded. The two Pegasi picked up the cyan unicorn and laid him on the bed carefully. After the pain subsided he tried to get out of the windows. "Stay here or I'll have to tie you down again!" Twilight warned.

"What!" 5 voices echoed.

"You actually tied this poor thing up!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Why would you need to do that?!" Rainbowdash repeated.

Pinkie took this opportunity to make her presence noticed. "Hello Cyan pony!" She said through the crowd of ponies arguing. Cyan Pony's blood and adrenaline combined got him through the window in a split-second. THROUGH the window. Glass splayed the floor, the noise got their attention.

"What now!?" Twilight yelled. All eyes went to the window now shattered. "I told you he needs restraints!" She exclaimed.

"I got him." Rainbowdash said as she flew out the window and retrieved him, unconscience again.

After more hours of black blankness, he awoke.

"Stop doing that!" Twilight getting visibly frustrated. This time it was a lot less fun to deal with it, CPR was required. Nopony else volunteered to save him. 'So yeah' she thought.

"You were right Twi' he is a rowdy one!" Applejack observed.

"We'll he won't be so confident now" Rainbowdash walked up the steps, "without all his stuff..." Cyan pony really struggled now. He broke free of one restraint.

"Oh no, too far?" Rainbowdash said wide-eyed. She unequipped the gear and flew out the front towards her house. Cyan pony ripped off his other restraints. Eyes burning for revenge, he equipped his gear and chased after her...


	3. Chapter 3

Fueled by fear, Rainbowdash ripped through the air as a very angered cyan pony was gaining on her from above the rooftops. As he parkoured over and under every obstacle in front of him, he came to an edge. Rainbow realized he couldn't get her and began to taunt him. As she did so he'd slipped a hoof in his pocket and pulled out a throwing knife. She realized it a second too late as the knife cut her wing. Cyan pony prepared to jump.

"Ow, are you crazy!?" She yelled looking at her wing. When she looked back up cyan pony rammed into her. As they both fell to the ground. Rainbowdash's wings broke with a crunch as they were first contact with the ground. Cyan got up and looked at Rainbowdash, she lay there in too much pain to scream. Twilight rounded the corner alone. Cyan pony in his pent up rage, charged Rainbowdash. He hit somepony, just not Rainbowdash. Twilight was struck down. 'What had he'd done' cyan pony thought to himself. Blood began to pour from himself as he realized all the cuts and gashes he gained. With the last ounce of his energy he ran towards his house.

Twilight and 4 others galloped towards Rainbowdash when they found her.

"It... Was ... The... Cyan pony." Rainbowdash said weakly. After passing out the others helped carry her to Twilight who was staring at the path, smeared in blood.

"How strange, Rainbowdash isn't bleeding but there is blood everywhere. Cyan pony!" Twilight realized this was his blood.

"Let him die! Look what he did to Rainbowdash!" Applejack raged.

"You haven't lived with him for 3 days. You don't know what he's really like. He's more than a quiet antisocial attacker. He did out of defense!" Twilight finished her speech.

"If Rainbowdash is going to die then he's going to see it!" Fluttershy demanded.

His tower was locked. They'd no way in. Pinkie in her outburst of fury kicked down the door the blood path led to. On the floor was a puddle of blood and cyan pony in the middle of it. A stone with ancient markings was in front of him. There was a swirl of two colors imprinted in it with a hoof print on the outside. His blood filled one colored part. Twilight saw the pony she'd help recover in the past couple days so close to death. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared. The tears fell into the lighter color swirl and the two liquids mixed. The hoof print lit up. Fluttershy moved forward to talk to cyan pony, dropping Rainbowdash. Her hoof fell right into place and the stone started to glow. The three contributors vanished leaving, confused Pinkie, starstruck Applejack, suprised Fluttershy, and vexed Rarity.

Cyan pony, Twilight, and Rainbowdash materialized in a tank of liquid. They were at the Royal Institute of Health and Life. These tanks were used for ponies in critical condition. First the liquid fixes all blood loss by increasing the growth rate of skin 3500% and blood creation 600%. Then the liquid fixes all bones. Finally all organs are fixed. Twilight was fully healed in a matter of hours. Rainbowdash got out next after 2 days. She flew of to tell their friends that all is well and their at the Royal Institute of Health and Life. All their friends came in a matter of hours. They all were glad that she and Rainbowdash were ok. After an hour or so, they suggested it time to leave. Twilight refused.

"I think that he needs one pony to talk to, and I will be that one." The rest of the group didn't really care about cyan pony then. The tanks of liquid were built into a sort of room, stockpiled with resources and a sleeping quarters. Twilight, after so many hours of constant watch, had gone to sleep sitting up. Cyan pony awoke some 3 hours into Twilight's sleep. Now that he'd regained his strength, he carried Twilight to a bed and laid her down. He went across the room and dried his mane out. He found his stuff in a chest. Everything neatly organized and folded. Cyan pony looked back across the room and smirked at Twilight. In the bottom he found two vials and a note. One vial of blood, his blood. And the other filled with what apparently was her tears. Lastly he opened the note.

"Best of luck to you Cyan pony! -with love, Twilight." Wow he thought to himself, she's saved my life 3 times.

Twilight stirred across the room. Cyan pony sat down at a bench at around the center if the room. Twilight got up and walked over. She put his cloak in front of him.

"Thanks, I feel so vulnerable without it." He started, the air cooled, "but for now you should wear it." He explained as she shivered. "

Thanks, but I know that your cold as well, cyan pony." She put the cloak over both of them. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what's your story?" She asked looking up at him.

"Well when I was a small colt, my father joined the Royal Guard. He was killed in 2 days of starting. And my mom was murdered when we were robbed. I had nothing. Nothing but my passion to learn and live. Then on I lived on the street. I did what I could to get a job. Eventually I got really fast and agile. As a hobby I would go running through town. One day the captain of the Royal Guard spoke to me, his name slips my mind, but he gave me a job. After a couple months I had gotten a ways up in the rankings. After 2 years of serving they figured out I wasn't of age to be in the guard. The captain still wanted me to achieve my goal of studying. So he suggested I come to Ponyville and to this particular library." cyan pony paused, "I can see why now." Twilight thought and something clicked,

"I know the captain of the Royal Guard! That's my brother!" Cyan pony sighed.

"Then that's 4 times you saved me."

"Actually," Twilight paused, "I kinda had to give you CPR. Your heart stopped when the window thing happened." Cyan Pony's face went red.

"You actually did that to save me? But why?" Twilight started,

"After looking after you for 3 days I was starting to like you. Even more than a friend." Now her face had lit up red.

"I never thought I'd say this but, I feel a little of the same way." Cyan pony said.

"It felt a little more natural than awkward to save you." The room suddenly was very hot. Cyan Pony's eyes drifted down as he thought about the changes he'd experienced the past 2 weeks. He realized, he was ok with it! He instinctively leaned in towards her. She met him in the middle. He broke the kiss a minute into it.

"I'm sorry..." Cyan pony got up and walked around.

"No that was my fault." Twilight said red as ever.

"I just can't have things be complicated between us." Cyan pony said.

"I understand completely" Twilight reassured. They walked out of the Institute and Twilight teleported them to Ponyville. After she left him at his door step she teleported to her house. Once inside, she found her friends all waiting.

"What's going girls?" She asked, her mind somewhere else.

"We are going to get rid of cyan pony!" Pinkie exclaimed her, mane completely deflated. Twilight's face burned red again as she recalled the encounter. She disregarded her friends as unserious and went upstairs to write a report on a different kind of friendship...


	4. Chapter 4

Vinyl Scratch wondered the a streets. After being kicked out by Octavia she really had no where to go. Everypony knew that she was a very noisy roommate. After wondering around for a couple days, she came to a tower. She knocked, and was followed by an awkward silence. After attempting 4 times she turned to walk away. Cyan pony opened the door, hours of time spent brainstorming shown on his face.

"Yes?" He said obviously too tired to be his normal paranoid self. He really should be though, as there was 3 attempts to take his life. However each attempt made Rainbowdash and the others (besides Pinkie, who was devoted to protecting her friends no matter what) less eager for the next.

"Oh, I don't think I've seen you before." She said forgetting her actual point momentarily.

"Mutual." He answered waiting for her to say something else. After these long nights of endless thought and destruction of ideas, it was nice to talk at all.

"Wait! Before you shut the door, I have a question. Would you perhaps mind a roommate?" She asked dodgefully.

"We'll I have gotten awful lonely, and maybe a roommate could provide information? Do you know where I can find one?" He s thought aloud.

"We'll that's easy, ME! I'm a DJ so I can provide entertainment and by extent, inspiration."

"Sure, uh wheres your stuff?" He asked confused a bit.

"I'll figure that out later." She said walking in.

The lowest floor was a small kitchen area with a lounge. The 2nd floor of the tower was a small area full of bookcases and a central desk filled with crumpled paper balls made from failed ideas. "This is where I've been brainstorming all night." Cyan pony said his eyes struggled to stay open. After walking up two floors more they came to his room. A simple wooden floor with white walls and a window pointed for the sun ands moonrise. They walked down a flight,

"And this is your place to, 'crash'" he said almost toppling.

"That great, dude thanks for this opportunity!" she said excitedly.

"Before I pass out due to exuastion any questions?" Cyan pony swayed. "Yeah. Where do I put all my equipment?" she asked hurriedly.

"Thaaaat gooooeees oooooon theeee floooooor beeeeloooow uuuus..." Cyan pony passed out after making it into his bed.

"Great. I'm not going to let him down. He helped me now I must make it up!" Vinyl pepped herself up. After moving her equipment in, she prepared some of the best, most inspirational mixes of her career. She went downstairs after setting everything up to play in 8 hours. She walked up to his desk of 1000 ideas. All seemed to be for a massive gift. Why would this pony need a statue? She found a sheet with all her answers, his emotion sheet as it was labelled. Everypony that he'd met was listed on there and had an emotion after it. After Twilight's name there was the marking for 'grateful'. That explains the papers pinned up everywhere with her name on it. Diagrams littered the floor, all for a statue. 'There is another way to make a statue' she thought. She walked back upstairs and proceeded to write up a music sheet for the ultimate sound device, the bass cannon. She was going to have to build it from scratch but Vinyl didn't care. This pony helped her so now she would help him.

Morning came and went, and not a pony stirred in the tower until the mix went off. Vinyl sat up at her workstation, she had came up with a piece of sheet music. One was for whistling and another for the bass cannon. The material that the statue is going to be made of would be easy to get a block of. Cyan pony walked down stairs in a typically good mood. The mix was inside his head moving ideas around. After passing Vinyl's workshop he walked back up to see what she was doing.

"Uh Vinyl are you making, a bomb?" Cyan pony in his normal paranoid state.

"Nup! You'll see but first," she handed him a list and the whistling sheet music, "Practice this and get this in the exact size too." Confused cyan pony walked to town to get the stuff and practice the whistling. Vinyl was going to make some improvements to the living conditions. Improvements that got Octavia to kick her out, that and the fact that Octavia's all discorded. She went downstairs to fix up the dishwasher. It was to become, a dubstep dishwasher.

Cyan pony walked into town, unaware of the 5 ponies in the darkness preparing their afternoon whistling the tune to perfection he walked to the mine across town.

"Excuse me sir?" The clerk looked up.

"I would like to purchase a block of granite preferably 14ftx13ftx24ft dimensions?" Cyan pony asked hopefully.

"We'll you in luck, we just got a shipment. It will be 400 bits however." Cyan pony payed up. He thought, well what use is money if I'm dead 5 times over, I hope Vinyl has a great idea. He levitated the rock onto a wagon and began on the way home.

Vinyl read over her piece on last time before Cyan pony returned from putting the block on the even hilltop. A ways off, 5 ponies, Pinkie their leader, prepped for their attack. Cyan pony went to talk to Vinyl about the next phase of the plan.

"You've perfected the tune. Right?" Vinyl asked. Cyan pony nodded. "Great, so who's this gift for?" She asked. Without hesitation, "Twilight, she's saved my life 5 times not too mention restarting it once." He recalled his past weeks as painful but good. "We'll you get her to see this, I'll start setting up." Vinyl shouted as he left.

Cyan pony walked across town in his cloak, careful not to be seen. He knocked on the library door, his hood over his ocean blue eyes. Twilight didn't recognize him, good he thought.

"Miss Sparkle, there has been a request if you attention at the park!" Cyan pony said disguising his voice.

"Oh I wonder what that could be for?" She said and followed the mysterious pony.

Vinyl got the 3 bass cannons set up on the ground. She got out her mixer and keyboard and prepared for phase one. Cyan pony walked up, Twilight close behind. He flipped back his hood.

"Cyan pony?" She asked, "oh I should have recognized the cloak!"

"Considering you've worn it, yeah. You know that night you saved me with CPR?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She said.

"CPR doesn't require rescue breaths..." He told her. It didn't shock her at all,

"I know." She said turning them both slight red.

He replied, "That's not the reason you're here though. Vinyl, start up the bass cannons." On a hill far a way, a wagon set roll. After the bass cannons fired up their songs. Cyan pony jumped in perfectly with his whistling. The granite block started to crack under pressure of the sounds. The wagon rolled closer and no pony noticed. Once cyan pony and Vinyl ended their song. The block had become a massive statue of Twilight. She began to tear up, the words read,

"Twilight Sparkle, The mare that has saved us all."

After a minute at staring at their work, Cyan pony and Vinyl heard a different noise. Iron wheels rolled up the hill,

pinkie screamed, "CYAN PONY!" The scream disintegrated the statue to a pile of rubble, forming a ramp-type thing. The wagon rolled up.

"Pinkie NOO!" Rainbowdash's voice echoed out. The wagon took a slight rightward movement. The wagon knocked Cyan pony to the ground. The wagons weight all land on his right half of his body. The spokes of the wheels cut him 30 different directions. His right hooves shattered and were lacerated. The wagon rolled off of him and Vinyl went inside to vomit. Pinkie jumped out of the wagon with Rainbowdash.

"Pinkie!" Twilight yelled. Rainbowdash stood in between the two, seeing as Twilight was going to literally kill pinkie. Twilight began glowing.

"You're gonna DIE!" Twilight demanded.

"Twilight I'm so sorry. This went way too far!" She was so afraid. Flames engulfed Twilight as she channeled her energy into fire, the essence of life. Cyan pony wouldn't die, not here not now Twilight said to herself.

"I will be isolated till further notice." she said in a far drained and depressed state as levitating Cyan pony who, in the trauma went into a short coma. Once she'd reached her house, Spike welcomed her.

"Oh My Gosh! What happened to him Twilight!" Spike shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I can't explain, I have to help him!" She started by laying him down on a table. Every cut was covered by a stretch of medical tape. She laid him in her bed.

The next two days were painful for Twilight. Cyan Pony's heart rate was getting slower by the hour and himself getting colder. He'd gotten to the point she had to lay next to him to keep him warm, all the time thinking don't wake up now, just not now, but at the same time hoping he'd wake up then. Meanwhile Vinyl was doing some more snooping at the tower. She'd gotten so bored she went into Cyan Pony's room. She found a curious stone and two color-filled vials. She dared not taste them but poured them both on the imprints on the stone to see if the would mix in the pattern. The hoof print lit up and she stepped in it.

She glowed along with two others in Ponyville. Twilight awoke in a tank of familiar liquid. She climbed out to see Vinyl dubbed out. She walked over to pick up the cloak of cyan pony.

"So do you have feelings for that cyan pony?" Vinyl asked Twilight. She held her head up took a breath and replied,

"Yes, I do have feelings for that Cyan pony."

"He is a nice pony isn't he." Vinyl said.

In synch, they both said, "you just got to get to know him."

"How do you know him anyways?" Twilight asked.

"Oh me I'm his roommate, he's letting me crash at his tower."

"Oh." Twilight said going through the sleeves on his cloak.

"He had so many things on his desk about you." Vinyl said.

"I think he's great." she said putting the cloak on. Cyan pony might be in a coma for a month or so, but he could still hear. And he was grinning on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooo... His voice echoed around him self. Cyan pony had been bored inside his mind for what seemed years. I have to heal up at some point. Voices got closer, here they are again. Twilight and Vinyl dedicated time every week to be here, how nice of them he told himself. The more blood replenished, the easier it was to overhear everything.

"So how was your week?" Vinyl asked looking at the tank.

"It was better. It's getting harder to cope without him though." Twilight finished.

"I know, leaves a crater..." Vinyl said whipping out a headset. After dubbing herself out, Twilight walked up and placed a hoof on the glass. She lowered her head banging it on the glass. The tears began to flow. The glass cracked from the energy that radiated from Twilight's sadness. She looked up and jumped back when the cracks spread.

"Run Vinyl RUN!" Twilight yelled dragging her along.

"Hmmm Whaaa-!" Vinyl started running too. The liquid drained down and cyan pony laid amongst the shards.

"Is he dead?" Vinyl said tears welling up. His ear twitched,

"no but he's not healed completely." Twilight said. Twilight levitated him onto her back. "We've got to hurry though, he's still unstable." she added.

After getting a chariot back home, courtesy of Celestia, they walked up to his tower. Vinyl got out the key and opened the door. Twilight darted up stairs. Once she reached his room she opened his first aid kit. After pulling out spine casts and 3 rolls of medical tape she went to work. Using her X-Ray spell she covered all the cuts and set every broken bone into place for recovery. Vinyl woke up,

"So I guess you not leaving anytime soon. That's okay I'll go set up everything downstairs." Vinyl turned to leave.

"Actually Vinyl I'll be right here by his side the entire time."

"Okay then." She said walking downstairs. The pony olympics were coming up and everypony was starting their training routines. One pony completely obsessed over winning was Rainbowdash. One day on her morning routine training.

"Hey Twi! Where have you been! You've been missing for months!" Rainbowdash exclaimed hovering down.

"Hey Rainbowdash, one, thanks for saving cyan pony and two, why did you do it?" She asked in return.

"Well he did almost kill me but he saved me with that stone. I'm alive right, so should he then." Rainbowdash answered. She hovered closer,

"By the way, watch out for him. Pinkie said she will kill him if it's the last thing she does. Don't let him take any medicine, she might have put cyanide in it." Twilight thought for a bit.

"Good luck Rainbowdash!" She said as Rainbowdash went back into flight. Twilight started walking home.

Twilight walked in the front and proceeded slowly upstairs. She was thinking whilst walking and tripped on the top step. After falling she was helped up by a pony. After getting back up Twilight finds herself staring into those ocean blue eyes she helped heal.

Tears flowed once again, "You're alive! Cyan pony Your awake!" Twilight gave him a hug.

"Uh Vinyl is this that mare you were talking about?" He shouted down.

Vinyl walked up, "Yeah that's Twilight, your best friend."

"Hello Twilight, how are you" He said after backing out of the hug.

"Don't you remember? Anything?" Twilight asked tears still flowing, almost from happiness to sadness.

"Yeah Vinyl told me everything when I woke up." Cyan pony said. Vinyl started whispering into Twilights ear,

"He's lost his memory." Twilight ran down crying.

"Uh is she okay?" He asked.

"Oh she's fine" Vinyl said. Cries echoed throughout the tower.

"What was I doing before today?" He asked a difficult question.

"Well uh... You were practicing for the pony olympics!" She quickly came up with.

"I'd better get back out there then!" He announced.

After he jumped out the window. He met face to face with Pinkie in the alley.

"Oh hi!" He said in glee.

"Yes hi." Then she tranquilized him. Vinyl watched in horror above as Pinkemenadragged him to her house. Finally able to move again. She burst down stairs.

"TWILIGHT IT'S PINKIE. She has him!" Twilight snapped out of her crying fit. She grabbed his cloak and knife and charged as Vinyl gathered her bass cannon. They got to Sugarcube corner in under 2 minutes, enough time for pinkie to prepare Cyan pony for electric torture. The door blasted open as Vinyl played a low F. Twilight dashed behind the counter with Vinyl and the Cakes, unaware of anything, called the police. Vinyl blasted a low E flat and the metal door imploded. Pinkie was turning up the voltage as Twilight jumped at her. Kicking Pinkie away from the controls. She freed Cyan pony. He fell to the ground in a shock coma. Pinkie pulled the chain saw about and Twilight dodged and lunged striking both of pinkie's hooves. Pinkie dropped the chainsaw and looked up, behind the hooded Twilight came the rest of their friends.. The cakes rushed in and asked as many questions as possible.

After the story was resolved, Pinkie was taken to a mental hospital for 3 months. Twilight went over to what she thought was his corpse. She looked him over one time more before leaving. One tear landed on his nose, one tear to awaken everything. After assumed dead, he was buried in the cemetery south of the school house. There was 2 weeks till the olympics in the crystal kingdom. This particular night was Nightmare night, all sorts of foals and fillies walked through that grave yard. Cyan pony awoke in a cold sweat. He pushed at the ground above, it wouldn't budge. Luna was above him lamenting on how no-one liked her. The ground started to collapse a bit.

"No please no! HELP!" He shouted under the surface. The ground broke. Luna fell into his grave landing on him.

"Ahh!" He screamed one hoof out of the mound. Luna pulled his hoof and he came out of the mound.

"Why wouldst thou scare us so!?" Luna said to him. He coughed out dirt and replied,

"I'm still alive, how! I'm supposed to be dead 8 times over. Why can't I die!" He shouted. Luna was confused,

"Isn't this all a big Joke?" She asked.

"No your highness. I would never bury myself." His head flared up with memories. "Ah the pain!" Luna stared. She decided to help him out. She used an anesthetic spell and knocked him out cold.

She flew quietly up to her room and laid him down. She started to help him relax with a spell she created. Celestia walked into the room.

"LUNA! I've told you, you can't Make ponies like you!"

"Wait no Tia! This one I found. While in Ponyville I might've laid down on his grave but it turns out he was still alive when it collapsed!" Luna explained.

"Likely story..." Celestia said.

"Ask him when he wakes up." Luna said in a snarky manner.

"Ok then!" Her horn glowed and he awoke. After shaking his head he looked around. In front of him was a bit if sibling rivalry between Luna and Celestia.

"Um am I in trouble?" He asked in the middle of their argument. Their wings retracted and they faced him. It was an overwhelming feeling have both rulers of the land loom over you. Nevertheless he stood tall, ranging a bit taller than Luna and a big shorter than Celestia. After a quick bow he was answered,

"Did you or did you not get ponynapped by Luna?" He answered no. Celestia looked over at Luna.

"What happened before that."

"First I awoke under the ground and tried to get out but somepony was on top of my grave. So after it collapsed Luna pulled me out and then by head hurt a ton. Luna did some magic and here I am." Celestia thought it over,

"Sister you did good, now go celebrate the rest of nightmare night!" Luna flew off,

"and as for you," she looked at him, "you're welcome to go back." Cyan pony thought for a second.

"There is nothing for me there anymore." Celestia speculated,

"Well then I guess you wouldn't mind representing Canterlot in the olympics?"

"No your highness, not at all. But I need a coach and ride to the Crystal Kingdom."

"Don't worry" she said, "You will be leaving immediately. And your coach will be Prince Shining Armor." She finished. As he walked out he thanked her. The name Shining Armor rang a bell. He stopped walking. Twilight's brother...


	6. Chapter 6

Cyan pony got to the station, he took one final look at Canterlot, the city that had saved him not once, but twice! As he boarded the friendship express, he wondered

"Would Shining Armor recognize me?" The train left the station. As they got closer to the Crystal Kingdom, the air got cooler and thinner, which didn't have compare over how cold and empty cyan pony felt. Electricity flowed through his bones, filling him with energy. He decided it best to go get some rest. He left his door open, just in case anypony wanted to kill him. He didn't really care, he always lived, always survived. He picked up an apple and bit into it. It didn't quite slid down right. He began choking, a pony walked passed, just barely glancing in. After taking notice the brown pony, knowing the problem, perform some abdominal thrusts and cleared the apple sliver from his throat. Cyan pony began coughing, after a bit he just up in vomited into the trash. After that was cleared up, he came back over and sat down. She sat beside him unsure he was ok. She pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing tears running down his face and his mane fading from black to white and back to black. After fluctuating for a couple minutes it locked white. He sat up wiping tears,

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I am Octavia." She replied.

"Why, why would you save me?" He asked another question.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not going to let you die just because I don't know you." She answered.

"I just don't know, this world has it in for me. This is the 9th time this year I've almost died." He said putting his face back into his hooves.

"Hey the universe might be trying to say something!" She said scooting away as his flank flashed. In place of blank hide came his cutiemark,

"I think I know what it's saying." He said still unaware of his cutiemark, "I'm Chillingo Cyan, and I'm not supposed to die now!" Octavia pointed at his flank as he looked at her.

"What do you know, the universe would agree!" She said. There was a blue heart with black lightning striking it, he looked and stared for awhile. Now he knew why ponies cherished their cutiemarks, it told them so much about themselves. As the train travelled so did Octavia and Chillingo's conversation.

The whistle of the train blew, Cyan put back on his hood, his mane fading to black. The crystal plaza sparkled in the sunlight, but that's not what he was here for. He walked the streets of the surprisingly warm Kingdom. After a slight detour on the roofs of the crystal houses he walked over the kingdom till he came to a Crystal Coliseum. Inside there was a stallion, Prince Shining Armor, and about 20 other ponies. Cyan jumped from the rooftop to a ledge on the Collesium, after shifting over he climbed up a windowsill. When he reached the bleachers 3 ponies took notice. Soon all of them looked over. The Prince being the last. When Shining Armor started walking towards him, he sprinted towards the Prince. At the last second he turned and did a backflip off the wall landing perfectly in front of the Prince. He dehooded himself and performed a bow. The Prince recognized the black mane and cyan coat from all the letters he received from his sister. The Prince told him to follow, they were walking towards the Castle.

They climbed up 12 flights of stairs and reached the great hall. After continuing they took a left and headed into the room. These were the private chambers of the Prince and Princess. Cyan looked around taking everything, Shining Armor called down his Princess.

"Yes Shining what is it?" She stopped and looked them to.

"Is this a joke?" She said.

"Wha- no not at all, I found this guy at the Collesium a few minutes ago." He said unsure of how to react either.

"But this is the exact description of that pony your sister is always writing you about!" Cadence picked up a letter from 2 weeks ago.

"Dear Shining Armor," she read out loud. At a certain point she just mumbled the letter to herself.

"That's an awful lot of things she wanted to do." He went pale. "What your name anyways?" She asked.

"I am Chillingo Cyan, but my friends call me Cyan Pony." He said. "And she never knew your name? All it says in these letters is Cyan pony this Cyan pony that." Cadence wondered.

"Uh where did Shining Armor go?" He asked still a bit unnerved.

"Oh here I am I was just sending Twilight a letter that you're here and alive!" The Prince said happily.

"oh no, nononononono... " Cyan sat down in a corner.

"She thought you were Dead!" Cadence exclaimed.

"She did have me buried, I was in a shock coma." He put his face in his hooves.

"Uh may I ask what your Cutiemark means?" Cadence asked while Shining tried to comfort him.

"It means deathless, I'm not going to die till I'm ready." he started to sob harder. "She's going to kill me, actually kill me!" Cyan cried out. Cadence received a nod from Shining. She used her magic and mended his broken heart and spirit. Cyan stopped his crying and stood up, "but that won't stop me!" He turned to Shining Armor and handed him a scroll from Celestia. After reading it over he said goodbye to Cadence and he and Cyan went back to the Collesium.

"So you're representing Canterlot eh?" Shining Armor said on their walk back.

"Yeah." Cyan was ready to train his hardest.

"Do you remember me?" Cyan added. "I'm that Colt that got into the Royal guard and was kicked out. Remember? You told me to go to Ponyville library." He finished.

"You are that same pony!" Shining Armor, not believing he'd forgotten that little colt he practically raised in the army.

"Well I feel as though I have the advantage over the rest of them. That Guard work did wonders for my speed and agility." Cyan said as they walked through the great arches of the Collesium. A rainbow streaked over the sky and flew down to join the others.

"Sorry coach, overslept a bit!" She said stretching. Cyan put on his hood.

"Woah who's the new guy?" She asked.

"Guys this is Cyan pony!" Shining said as Cyan dehooded himself at the right moment. The others were fine, but Rainbowdash's reaction was over the top.

"But you're dead! How can you be here? Pinkie killed you! I helped bury you! How can you be alive!" Rainbowdash shook her head to make sure she wasn't crazy.

"I guess I'm here to win" Cyan remarked walking past Rainbowdash's gaping face. This burst of confidence sent his mane aflurry. It faded all over setting into white.

"So what do you plan on doing?" Shining asked.

"Oh I think there are some very interesting things here to do... I'll be doing, hurdles, long jump, high jump, obstacles course, and gymnastics." He finished. Cyan began stretching at the starting line. Rainbowdash walked over,

"Good luck, those are my five as well." Cyan stood up,

"I'm guessing you represent Ponyville, I'm representing Canterlot. I'm guess you never have had to beat a stallion in gymnastics before either. Especially a dead one!" Cyan teased.

"You're on!" They began training on the hurdles.


	7. Chapter 7

The pony olympics were tomorrow. Rainbowdash had gone home to hang out and tell everypony she'd met Cyan pony. Cyan however couldn't head home, for fear he was going to get killed by Twilight. Instead he was allowed, by Prince Shining Armor himself, to roam the castle. He found a room made completely out of prisms and chose to meditate. Several things went through his mind, electricity flowed through his veins. Th ultimate peace was achieved. He wasn't doing this to win, he realized he was doing this for everypony he let down. For his parents, For Shining Armor who'd given him a second chance at life, and for Twilight who had made life infinitely more complex. He was going to do everything for them. These ponies, Vinyl, The Princesses, Octavia. Everypony was helping him to his fate. Even pinkie, even her the pony that had killed him twice. He had sat there for hours when an uproar shook the castle. Cyan turned off the lights and hid in the corner, he knew that yell, and he was terrified to face it.

"SHINING ARMOR!" The uproar passed the room. Cyan took in a breath. He put on his hood. After carefully closing the door he snuck out of the hall unseen. What he Thought was unseen. She saw the end of his white tail and followed him. She recognized the cloak she cut the sneaky act and sprinted towards him. After a quick glance Cyan saw her and ran for dear life. He wall jumped up the staircases and jumped up onto the chandelier. Twilight ran up the stairs and quickly chose a path. After running to the right she turned back to see the chandelier swinging. Angrier than before Twilight chased him up more flights of stairs.

"Shining Armor please open up!" Cyan yelped knocking furiously. Shining Armor opened the door and Cyan charged in and shut it behind him.

"Hey whats wrong?" He asked,

"WHO ARE YOU!" Twilight's echoed.

"She doesn't recognize me, you gotta hide me please!" Cyan said almost in a panic attack.

"Go hide in the closet!" Shining told him. Cyan shut the door behind him. Cadence walked in.

"What's going on?" She asked concerned. Twilight teleported in.

"Where is he!" She exclaimed at her brother.

"He who?" Shining replied.

"He, Cyan pony!" she yelled back.

"Twilight calm down." Cadence told her.

"He's in here! I know it!" She said. Cadence was confused.

"No I haven't seen him here today." Cadence told her.

"I know he's here!" Twilight said walking out.

She wasn't going to give up like that. Twilight teleported into the closet to listen to them talk.

"He actually was in here Cadence. He's in that closet." Shining Armor said unaware of ears listening. Twilight began searching madly. After no avail she sat down on a crate. The top collapsed and Cyan pony was crushed by yet another Mare. Twilight stood and looked into the crate. A cyan pony with a black mane laid inside, now with wood splinters in his stomach.

"Found ya!" She yelled. Cadence went over to the closet.

"This closet?" She said.

"Yep." Shining added. They both opened the door to see a very blue Twilight and Cyan pony kissing. Apparently it had been going on for a few minutes because Twilight passed out on top of him.

"Hi." Cyan pony said in bliss and pain. Shining Armor picked up Twilight and Cyan pony was helped up by Cadence. Cyan sat down on a chair and proceeded to remove the splinters with magic, the sores healed over almost instantly.

"How'd you do that?" Cadence asked.

"Do what?" He said still removing splinters.

"Heal that fast?" She asked again.

"Well my second to now near death put me in a shock coma so I guess it's because I'm supercharged. basically it's my magic." He said rubbing the new skin. Twilight awoke.

"Huh what happened." She asked.

"You passed out over me." Cyan pony said in the most serious way he could. Twilight looked to see agreeing nods from her brother and Cadence.

"How long were you kissing?" Shining Armor asked. Twilight's face burnt red,

"You saw that?" She asked.

"Yeah we opened the door to get Cyan out but instead we found you two on the ground." Cadence answered. Now Cyan turned red.

"Can we change the subject! Cyan pony how are you alive?" Twilight questioned. Cyan pony recalled his encounter with the grave, Luna, and the train ride.

"So you've got you're cutiemark!"

"Yep! After I'd gotten here a couple weeks ago I've been training for the pony olympics tomorrow." Cyan answered.

"Yeah Rainbowdash told me that bit." Twilight added. An awkward silence occurred.

"This was nice. I got to go train for tomorrow!" Cyan left the room.

"Yeah I'd better go to." Twilight said.

"Hey wait Twilly, I better not find you passed out on him anymore today." Shining Armor informed jokingly. Twilight flushed red and left.

The day of the Olympics. What a day, Cyan thought. He looked toward the other side of the room to see Twilight sleeping. Apparently I'm not the only one in here, he thought. He slipped out quietly. Twilight awoke a couple minutes later. She looked over, he's not getting far this time, she thought. Twilight teleported to the staircase on the 1st floor. Cyan came down and stopped to see Twilight standing there.

"Uh hi Twilight..." He said.

"Hello Cyan pony." She walked up to him.

"How are you today?" She asked.

"Just grabbing my cloak to go warm up for the Olympics." Cyan looked around,

"Where is my cloak?"

"I dooooon't knooww." Twilight said looking into his eyes.

"Not funny Twilight, give it here." He demanded.

"Can't tell you where it is. It'll cost you a kiss to get that info outta me though." Cyan facehooved.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep." She said smiling.

"Okay then" he said.

After getting his cloak back he was energize by the kiss Twilight gave him. He ran to the Collesium. After arriving Rainbowdash flew over to him,

"Ready to lose?" She asked him.

"Only if you are." He replied. The rows of seats began filling up as the Olympics were starting. The Royals sat in their places as did the judges. Vinyl got her own section for her equipment. Twilight was up there to.

"Our first race will be the hurdles. Cyan and Rainbowdash lined up next to each other. After nodding they were ready. The gun fired, and all the competitors were off. Rainbowdash and Cyan pony were perfectly even. Rainbowdash looked over and as she did, hit a hurdle tripping over. She quickly recovered and started to catch up again. Cyan pony let loose his true speed, zooming across the finish line. He finished in 22 seconds, all 1,700 feet. "That's over 88 feet a second!" Twilight exclaimed from the stands. "You win this round. Lets see how you do in the long jump!" Rainbowdashsaid congratulating him. He smirked. "The gold medal for the hurdles goes to Chillingo Cyan!" The Collesium looked down at him and cheered.

"Our next event is the long jump!" Cheers erupted. The first contestant is Chillingo Cyan. He ran up to the track. The gun fired a blank. He ran forward, seconds before the jump, he faltered. Images of everything over the weeks came to his head. The deaths, trapped in Twilight's house, Vinyl, Pinkie, everything. He jumped. He landed at the 6 feet marker. The crowd cheered, not as energetically though. "Nice, real nice!"Rainbowdash said sarcastically as he walked by. "Next up,Rainbowdash!" The crowd roared. The gun fired. Rainbowdash barreled through the air, landing perfectly at the 15 ft marker. After years and year of taking off she could jump extremely high and far. "The gold medal for the long jump goes to Rainbowdash!" The crowd cheered wildly.

"This next event is the high jump! And our first competitor is Rainbowdash!" The crowd cheered. Rainbowdash stretched her legs. She bent down and prepared for her jump. She released and flew over the bar with ease. "14 feet! That's a new record!Chillingo will have trouble beating that!" "Hah beat that!" She said walking past him. "Cake." He said walking up. The high jump was a bar in the air he had to jump, and in order to I make sure pegasi didn't fly over, there was a wall 2 ft away behind them so they didn't have enough space for takeoff. "Perfect" he thought to himself. He started at the edge pointed towards the wall. "What's he doing?" The announcer said. "Focusing" he told himself. Focus, focus is key. He charged toward the wall and jumped. He hit the wall and jumped back off and over the bar. "What! Chillingo has just broken the record! 17 feet!" The crowd erupted with force beyond comprehension. "Who's beating whom now?" Cyan said walking past the dumbfounded Rainbowdash as the announcer gave the gold medal to him.

"Our next event is the obstacle course!" A large course floated down held by pegasi. The course had three parts. Climbing, evading, and speed. This event was a free-for-all everypony for themselves. The gun fired a blank. Rainbowdash climbed up the cargo net easily, Cyan right behind her. She reached the top,Cyan slipped and fell a couple feet. After he pulled himself up he ran into the evading portion. Rainbowdash stopped a number of times to avoid getting hit. Cyan pony ran right past her. A spinning contraption spun round nearly hitting him, but he nearly jumped over and slid under the next. After that was an unstable bridge. He fell and held himself on by a single hoof. "Hello Cyan pony" Rainbowdash walked across using her wings for balance. Cyan pulled himself up. Rainbowdash got to the speed portion and ran to the end. Cyan was almost there first. He caught up but was too late. "The gold medal for the obstacle course goes to Rainbowdash!" The crowd, thoroughly entertained, cheered.

"Our final event is the gymnastics event!" The crowd slightly cheered. It was no contest, Rainbowdash always won. Every time it was a perfect balance beam trick. Nevertheless Cyan pony was prepared to win. Rainbowdash went first. On the 6-in bar, everything was difficult. She did a frontal roll and landed in a one-hoof hoofstand. She cartwheeled back and performed the double backflip into 1st. She walked off too exuasted to say anything. Cyan pony walked out, confusing the crowd. A stallion gymnist, nopony ever tried. Cyan pony stretched for his floor routine. He started slow doing twist and flips first, then he moved towards his finale. The Arabian double front doubled! He performed a full twist and flowed into quadruple somersault. On his last somersault he bounced back into a triple backflip. Instead of landing on his hooves, he went neck first into the ground. Medical ponies ran out immediately. He was reported dead. They put him in the stretcher, the electricity in his veins flowed into his heart, exploding into a violent storm of energy. He was lifted into the air by the positive energy conflicting with the negative. Lightning travelled through every nerve igniting the fires of life. And orb of energy surrounded him as he struggled for life. His mane glowed white, electricity buzzing around in it. His heart began beating again. His neck was fixing itself. The bone unbroken, cuts sealed. Everypony stared. Unsure of what to do, Vinyl turned on the gear and blasted some bass. Everypony cheered, this cheer emitted over the spectral lights given off by the crystal castle.

Cyan walked out of the Collesium confused, whether he should be happy or sad. He died, again! Vinyl walked out and Twilight followed. They quickly spotted him and went over. Twilight nuzzled him,

"Hey you did great!" She comforted,

"Yeah! You did great why so glum?" Vinyl asked.

"I died! How is that great!" Cyan shouted still confused.

"Hey all that matters is your alive." Twilight said.

"That can't happen everytime though! What if I don't come back next time?" He said.

"You'd better come back. Because if you can't I'll make you, like last time." Twilight warned.

"Isn't this great guys, were going home!" Vinyl added.

"Yep Vinyl we sure are." Twilight kissed Cyan. The train took off taking them home...


End file.
